The Three Kingdom's Honour
by Archemedies
Summary: Three factions, The Knights Order, The Samurai Of the Myre, and The Warborn Vikings of the North. Their shattered lands war over the little resources and unscathed land left in a broken world. But their quarrels, deadly as they are, pale in the face of a new threat, unknown thus far. Can the weary warriors, and new blood bring peace? They must, or soon, none will be left to fight.


**A/N: Hey there guys and gals, Archimedies here with the first chapter of my RWBY/For Honour Story. Now, there isnt a fanfiction catogory for For Honour, due to the simple reason that the game isnt even out of Alpha yet. But the story was so intriguing I couldnt not write for it. If you want to know more about it, just check out the trailers, it will be worth your time Im sure. And I will do some world building and stuff within the fic itself, but for now know its a medievil setting, with three distinct factions. The Knights of the Order, The Samurai of the Myre, and the Warborn Vikings of the north. Have fun guessing which characters I'll put in which faction, and enjoy the story's opening!**

Chapter 1: A Blade well Earned.

Ruby sat upright upon her bed, squinting her eyes against the glare shining through her window. She turned, shoved herself to her feet, and stumbled over to it, staring out over the castle grounds. Soldiers bustled back and forth, huffing and puffing under heavy jerkins and chainmail. Her brow crinkled as she realized that would be her very soon. But that frown was offset by a face splitting grin as she turned away, crouching down to retrieve her clothes from her chest. Now dressed and somewhat ready, she straightened up and stretched her arms above her head, cracking and crunching. A knock on the door. Perfect timing.

"Come in!" It creaked open to reveal...

"Penny!"

She stepped inside, hands clasped behind her back.

"Hey Ruby! You ready for today?"

Ruby was bouncing from side to side at this point, as a pair of servants trailed in behind Penny. Ruby turned and danced to her armor stand, tracing her hands across it in wonder. Today was the day she would be initiated as a Warden, a sword of the order, frontline on the battlefields. More than that...

She turned to Penny, and nodded at the servants to begin the laborious process of suiting her up in her armor.

"Yes. Absolutely!" Penny matched her grin, the servants began unhooking her armor from its stand, and that most momentous of days began.

Clanking and rattling as she strode through the halls, longsword in hand, Penny skipped beside her. They were heading for the keep hall, where Sir Ironwood was ready to accept her into his rank and file. Of course, the fact she was best friend and stewardess to his protege and adopted daughter had nothing to do with it.

They had reached the hall now, and Ruby knocked upon the great double doors, to receive a muffled "Come in!"

She pushed them open, and stepped inside, to find Ironwood, seated upon his miniature throne, and several members of the commanders guard standing by. There was Jaune! She gave the lawbringer a wave, and he took a hand off his halberd to return it, grinning. The rest of the knights in the hall were smiling similarly. She finished her walk, coming to a stop in front of the great seat, where Ironwood reclined. He looked down at her, face grave, before turning his gaze upon Penny. And back to her.

"Miss Rose. You wish to become a warden under the service of myself"

"Yes Ser" For good measure, she dropped to one knee, bowing her head, and laying her blade beside her. "It would honor me greatly"

Ironwood gave a small smile. "It would honor me also. You proven yourself to be an impeccable blade, quick and strong. The only thing swifter then your strikes, your wits. And the only thing faster than that...Your mouth"

There was a smattering of laughter about the knights, but none of it malicious. They'd all seen her train, seen her swordsmanship, and her exemplary practise duels. She blushed beside herself, but nodded.

"Thank you Ser"

He nodded. "No thanks are nessecary child, I speak only truth. But that is beside the point. I would like nothing more then to accept you as a member of my watch" Ruby felt her spirits soar. Even after all her preparation, she'd half convinced herself that he'd refuse. The surrounding soldiers began to clap.

"Oh thank you ser, I cannot thank you enough-"

"I am not finished speaking"

She stammered to a halt mid-sentence, and the knights stopped clapping.

"There is one thing that must change" Ruby shared a worried look with Penny.

"I'm...Sorry Ser, I don't understand?"

There was a moment of silence. Before he leaned forward in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"Well, we can't have you defending my keep and my honor...With such a simple blade"

Ruby let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and looked down at her sword. It was a standard steel blade, well balanced and crafted, but certainly nothing special. She grinned up at him.

"You would have me wield a different sword?"

"Yes, actually. One which I'm sure you'll be happy to see"

She sat puzzeled, as he waved to a servant she hadn't seen. The squire strode over to her, carrying a bundle of cloth. She stood, and now he kneeled before her, lifting the blade and unwrapping it from its cover. She felt the breath leave her as she gazed upon it.

It was sheathed in an ornate leather scabbard, reinforced with strips of iron across its edges. The hilt was beautifully built, a supple grip, and curved silver quillions. But it was the pommel that stopped her. Emblazoned upon it in exquisite etching, was the symbol of a blooming rose. She took it from his hands, he slipped away with her previous sword. and she pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade was patterned with subtle, flowing etches, like creeping vines across the steel.

She stared up at him. "This is...This was..."

"Your mothers, yes. She wished you to have it, when you finally pledged your alleigance to a keep. But that is a tale for another day. I think a celebration is in order?"

The assembled knights, cheered, and marched from the hall, hooting and laughing.

Ruby stood there for a second, before slipping the blade back into its sheath, and bowing to Ironwood.

"Thank you Ser...This...Means a lot to me. I'll mkae a fine Warden, I swear it!"

Ironwood gave a slight laugh. "I'm sure you will Ruby" A wave of his hand told her the audience was over, and she turned on her heel, blade sheathed at her side. Penny danced beside her.

Ruby Rose, Warden of the Order, Knight to Ser Ironwood. And though she did not knew it then, she was the instrument that would bring about the peace all sides desperatly desired.

But peace was far, far away. And the path was often one, not worth travelling.


End file.
